This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of our research is to understand how ciliary structures are generated, and how they function. We are exploring this issue in C. elegans. All cilia are formed by the process of intraflagellar transport (IFT). We will use mass spectrometry to identify IFT particle components from C. elegans cilia. We expect that identification of new ciliary components will allow us to further understand how ciliary dysfunction leads to developmental disorders.